Gogmagog
The Gogmagog is a twin-headed entity that appears in Final Fantasy XIII-2, originating from A Dying World at 700 AF. Due to the time paradoxes that have occurred since three years after the fall of Cocoon, Gogmagog has been trapped in the Void Beyond and, seeking to escape, partially appears in random locations across time, said to be looking for its lost half. Legends say it was banished in the Void Beyond by its mortal enemy, Aloeidai. Other theories stated in fragment entries speculate that Gogmagog is a species rather than a single entity, or that Gogmagog is a fal'Cie banished to the Void Beyond as punishment for attempting to travel the timeline. Fragment Entries After defeating bosses new fragment entries are sometimes revealed. Gogmagog's and Aloeidai's entries are revealed after each boss battle against them. Gogmagog Fragment Alpha :Gogmagog is a giant of the Void Beyond. Banished from this world for violating the laws of time, the beast forever wanders the Void in search of escape. :Many enchantments were needed to contain its immense power. The charms and magic seals that cover the beast are mute testament to the courage of those who banished it. Gogmagog Fragment Beta :Ancient documents provide scant information about the true nature of Gogmagog. Researchers believe that there may be two Gogmagogs, and that the name refers to the species, not the individual. :Others believe that Gogmagog is a fal'Cie who was punished for trying to travel the timeline. This may well be the most compelling explanation for the beast's immense power. Gogmagog Fragment Gamma :The legends are not clear on the reason why Gogmagog searches for an escape from the Void Beyond. Some say that what he truly seeks is oblivion. Should he find a way out and be reunited with his lost half, only then will he find release. :A certain passage in the legend reads thusly: 'Gogmagog once believed he had found his missing half within the Void Beyond-it was, however, but a shadow of his past self, searching endlessly through the mists of time'. Aloeidai Fragment :Aloeidai is the mortal enemy of the giant Gogmagog. The legends say that in order to exact revenge against Gogmagog, who had caused him to be banished from his homeland, Aloeidai cursed Gogmagog to wander forever in the rifts between eras. :Aloeidai loathes all things that live in this world, and when he is defeated, he twists the surrounding spacetime in an effort to take his enemies with him into death. Story At 3 AF, half of the Gogmagog emerges from a time portal in New Bodhum and attacks the townsfolk before they fend off the beast with guns. While Serah, Mog, and Noel make their way through New Bodhum to the meteorite crashsite, the Gogmagog appears, causing a time distortion and Cocoon to disappear. They beat the entity, and Cocoon reappears. Another Gogmagog appears the next morning as Serah and Noel travel to the Time Gate, but they defeat it as well. At 700 AF, after Serah saves Noel from becoming trapped in an eternal dream, they fight the Gogmagog's complete form in the Dying World. After defeating it for the final time, the Dying World brightens up, revealing the barren world's true form. Gameplay The Gogmagog and its variation, Aloeidai, use Ruinga and area-debuffing spells, and they deal large amount of damage by their arms, as well. They can bestow a barrier on themselves to become temporarily invincible. Musical themes Four different songs play during battles against the Gogmagog: "Giant's Fist" and "Limit Break!" in New Bodhum 3 AF, "Worlds Collide" in Yaschas Massif 10 AF (Aloeidai), and "Etro's Champion" in the Dying World 700 AF. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Gogmagog FFXIII.png|1st battle. FFRK Gogmagog 2nd FFXIII.png|2nd battle. Etymology In religious context, Gog and Magog are names that appear primarily in various Jewish, Christian, and Islamic scriptures, as well as numerous subsequent references in other works. Their context can be either genealogical or eschatological and apocalyptic. They are sometimes individuals, sometimes peoples, and sometimes geographic regions. The passages from Ezekiel and Revelation in particular have attracted attention due to their prophetic descriptions of conflicts said to occur near the "end times." This is fitting for ''Final Fantasy XIII-2, as Gogmagog originates from the Dying World. The Gogmagog is also a giant in British folklore who "was thrown off a cliff during a wrestling match with Corineus." Gogmagog is also the name of a British band that have released a song named "Living in a Fucking Timewarp," another possible influence for the creature in the game. Trivia *Gogmagog shares some similarities with the aeon Anima from Final Fantasy X, as they both have bandages on their head and only show one eye. Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Category:Creatures